


With Clods Like You

by evieisyourqueen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, amedot - Freeform, perithyst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieisyourqueen/pseuds/evieisyourqueen
Summary: Amethyst and Peridot sit on the beach, talking about Lapis, hanging out, and Homeworld.





	With Clods Like You

Even though it was dark outside, Peridot decided that she had needed some fresh air. She would usually be in the bathroom, but it just felt so depressing and cramped. She sat on the shore of the beach. She sat on the shore of the beach, staring off into the ocean, thinking about Lapis Lazuli, the one who left her and took everything she had, because of her fear of the diamonds. Lapis had been on her mind a lot, wondering if and hoping that she would return someday. Everytime she thought about her, it stung. But she couldn't keep her mind off her. She heard something or someone shuffling through the sand, and then she turned around to see a short figure that appeared to be Amethyst.

"Hey P-Pod," Amethyst smiled at her. 

"Oh! Amethyst! Hi!" Peridot said, slightly brightening up. For some reason, it always brightened her mood, even just a little bit, everytime she saw Amethyst. There was just something about Amethyst that never failed to make her happy.

Amethyst sat down next to her, "So.. how ar'ya feeling? Ar'ya doing okay?"

"Well.. I was just thinking.."

“About what?”

“Lapis.”

"Oh.. Yeah.. you still miss her, don't you?" Amethyst asked with a hurt-sounding tone. 

"Uh, of course I do! After everything.. why wouldn't I?" Peridot asked.

"I dunno," Amethyst shrugged. She wanted to say 'Dot, you know that you shouldn't spend all of your time beat up over Lapis, right?', but she knew that right now wasn't the best time to say so. "So.. tell me.. What's on your mind, regarding her?"

"That I wasted my time," Peridot quipped. "On Lapis, of course. But.. I spent so much time with her, getting close to her, and she opened up to me. I even opened up to her, because maybe she would've understood my struggles with transitioning lifestyles and homes. We had Camp Pining Hearts, Pumpkin, farming, and the meep morps. I thought that everything was perfect. But aparently, that was just a huge waste of my time, because the amount that she cared about me was not nearly as much of the amount I cared about her, and looking back, deep down, I most likely wasn't happy because of the constant need to go out of my way to make sure she was happy, with no recognition whatsoever."

Amethyst looked at Peridot, straight in the eyes, "Okay.. Look dude.. I know it hurts.. I've lost someone important to me too. Maybe didn't we have the same bond. And maybe it wasn't the same situation. But she was the closest friend I had, other than you and Vidalia. But.. You can't stop living life just because she left. And you can't be sad over her forever. Life goes on."

“I know..."

"And you do know that.. I'm here for ya.. I will always be here for you. So if you ever feel like coming up to me and wanting to cry on m'a shoulder, or wanting vent to me, that's okay, because you're my best friend, Peri, I'm here for you," Amethyst comforted.

Peridot half-smiled at Amethyst, her cheeks now a light blue, "Thank you, Amethyst. You're very important to me too."

Amethyst's purple cheeks turned a few shades darker, smiling back, "I'm glad I am."

After moments of silence, Peridot finally spoke, "...Amethyst?"

“Huh?”

"W-what if.. What if you leave me too?" Peridot asked, anxiously.

"Dude. I'd never leaave you. Never ever," Amethyst answered, sounding like she was on the verge of laughing. "Buhsides, I'd be a complete idiot if I did."

"No. You'd be a clod, to be exact," Peridot said, teasingly correcting her.

Amethyst blushed, now smiling again, "You're such a dork, Peridot."

"HEY! Peridot hissed, playfully pushing Amethyst, now giggling. Amethyst started giggling too.

“Oh man.. I miss this.."

“Miss..what..?” Peridot asked, now confused.

"I miss being able to hang out with you!" Amethyst exclaimed. "I missing laughing with you, I miss getting to do things with you, I miss pissing you off, I miss being with you. And.. even though you're right here, I miss you, so much.. Ugh.."

"I've missed you too, Amethyst," Peridot admitted, now blushing herself.

"I feel like.. that we only get to hangout when one of us feels like crap," Amethyst said, pointing out the obvious.

"I'm sorry," Peridot apologized.

“Uh. For what?” Amethyst asked.

"I was so invested in Lapis, so invested in taking care of her and make her happy that I forgot about you and the others.. And even when we did hangout, and Lapis was there, I was more attentative to her then anyone else."

"Peri, don't apologize. It's okay. You were just looking out for your friend," Amethyst reassured. "But on the brighter side, now we can hangout alot more often! There's so much I gotta introduce to ya!"

“Like.. what exactly?” Peridot asked

"Like that.. ocean!" Amethyst pointed out. "I love running through it, barefooted. And I love getting to see m'a hair flow in the water." She then pointed to the boardwalk, "And the awesome food that the Beach City Boardwalk has! And Funland! And the arcade! And the activities! There's so many fun things here."

"Welll.. I do need something else to do other than reside in the bathroom all-day," Peridot said. "But - I do need someone to do it with me."

"I got'cha covered, Dot," Amethyst said. "Buh-sides, I actually need to hangout with ya anyways! It's literally been light years."

"Well actually, Amethyst, it's roughly been a week," Peridot corrected.

"No no no nerd. I mean just the two of us. No Stevo, no Garnet, no Pearl, no Lapis, and definitely no drama. Just fun! And just the two of us, of course!" Amethyst insisted.

"Well, I suppose that we can."

"Yes!" Amethyst bursted out with glee, wrapping her arm around Peridot's shoulder and embracing her, in excitement.

Peridot smiled back at the excited quartz, and then sighed, "Amethyst.. do you think Lapis will ever.. come back?"

"Well.. if ya want me to be honest and not sugarcoat the whole thing, I don't know Dot," Amethyst admitted. Peridot frowned. And Peridot frowning made Amethyst upset because she hated seeing Peridot upset. "But! Uh. Let's hope that she will! But once again, let's not have you spend all your time locked up in the b-room, moping over her. Okay, Peri?"

"Okay," Peridot said. Amethyst then leaned on Peridot's shoulder, making her blush. "So.. you promise that you'll never leave?"

"I promise," Amethyst said. "Buttt, while we're making promises and stuff, can ya promise me somethin?"

“Of course."

"Promise me you'll never fake who you are and your happiness just for someone else's sake ever again. And promise me you won't bend over backwards for someone else's sake either. Okay? It's unhealthy and I definitely like the real you better."

"Wait. You knew that I was being 'overly happy' and 'bubbly' for a reason?" Peridot asked, sort of suprised.

"Uh dude. It was painfully obvious. I literally noticed it whenever I saw you and Lapis near each other," Amethyst said. "But.. I never really said anything just because I thought it was because I was jealous or somethin like that."

“You were jealous?”

"I mean.. a little.. I guess. It's hard not to when your someone who gets jealous easily and your bestfriend devotes all of her time and energy to another gem," Amethyst explained, blushing a little out of embarresment. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

"But. I do mean it when I say now that I'll never fake my happiness, and bend over backwards just for her. It's important and good to be selfless, but.. not to the point where it's unhealthy," Peridot promised.

"Thank you, Peridot. I'm glad you realized that," Amethyst smiled. Silence hit them for a moment, or two, then Amethyst finally spoke, "So.. do you ever think about Homeworld at all?"

"Of course I do, Amethyst," Peridot answered, sounding mildly defensive.

"I meant, do you miss it?" Amethyst asked. "Like.. at all?"

"No. I do not."

"So if ya had the oppurtunity to ever go back, you wouldn't?" Amethyst asked.

“Nope. Never.”

“Even though you’re stuck here with clods like me?” Amethyst asked, half-teasingly, half-serious.

"Yes," Peridot smiled, hugging the gem who was still leaning on her shoulder. "With clods like you."

Amethyst blushed, snuggling into the green gem, "Yeah.. I'm actually really happy you're here too Dot."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably my favorite to write.


End file.
